


the moon and the sea the only constant

by escritoireazul



Series: Like Gravity [3]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Bisexual Character, Character of Color, Latino Character, Multi, latina character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon and the sea are the only constants in Mia's world, but the moon changes each time it rises into the sky. The stories of their loves could be constellations in this new world, but the stars have already fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the moon and the sea the only constant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikitangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikitangel/gifts).



_And this is the moment that I live for  
I can smell the ocean air_  
Story of the Year "Anthem of Our Dying Day"

“God, Brian, just fuck him already.” Mia slams her beer down on the counter.

He doesn't say anything, he just stares, but she can see it written all over his face. _What the hell?_ first and then _Am I really that obvious?_ (short answer, yes, and how the hell did he ever manage to go undercover?) and finally guilt.

Maybe if he hadn’t been screwing them over when they first met and so scared he’d get found out he would have caught on earlier. If you live in the Toretto home – and that's wherever Dom goes, she doesn't kid herself, not the house in L.A. or the apartment in Tokyo or this villa in Mexico – you are either related to Dom or you are fucking him.

#

If she steps back and thinks about it, maybe some people could find it weird. Maybe it is, but it’s what she knows. This is her family and some family she fucks and some family she don’t.

For her, it all started with Letty. Fourteen and hot kisses in her bedroom, the door shoved shut and her back pressed against it. Fifteen and fucking in the backseat of the car in the garage which is so risky, so very risky, because Dad could walk in at any minute, or, God, Dom, but they’re off racing or buying parts or whatever they do and she’s got Letty between her legs, teeth and tongue, and after she comes, when she kisses her, she can taste herself. Sixteen and fighting because, God, Dom again, and everyone always looks to him like he’s a magnet and their eyes metal, like he’s the sun and they are his worlds.

Mia’s just a moon reflecting his light for all she’s worth.

She’s seventeen when Letty and Dom have their own fight. Dom’s not a yeller, he doesn’t get loud, he gets silent and sullen, all puffed up chest and crossed arms and hooded glare. Letty yells enough for both of them.

She must win because she climbs into Mia’s bed a couple nights later.

Mia pushes her out, but she’s as stubborn as she is loud and finally she pins Mia down and presses kisses to her jaw until she stops fighting.

“Here’s the thing,” she murmurs, her voice a low rush like the ocean, “I want you too. And Dom gets—” She cuts off there. “That’s something different. But I want you too. You’re my girl.”

She sits up then and the streetlight shines into Mia’s bedroom window. “That is, if you want to be.” She’s hesitant and for a second chews on her thumb nail. She’s not like this often. Maybe not ever.

Mia grabs her wrist, pulls her hand away from her mouth.

“Come here,” she says, and there’s the path of her life.

Maybe it’s inevitable. Like the planets, at the heart of it, the moon revolves around the sun.

#

Letty’s her favorite, her first, but Leon’s not bad, either. He’s careful in bed, listens when she talks about her future education, knows how to make her laugh. She very carefully doesn’t think about him and Dom, just like she tries not to think about Letty and Dom.

It’s easier with Leon because he doesn’t drape himself all over Dom in public. How could he, when Letty’s always right there. Because that’s the rule, the way Letty controls their family. Dom can fuck the guys and Letty; Mia can fuck Letty and guys. Neither one of them had best even look at another woman or Letty’s gonna tear them apart.

Once she knows what’s going on, Mia wonders just when it started. She knows her part of it, and she’s pretty sure she knows Letty’s, but when did Dom start fucking guys? Was it Vince? He’s been around since the third fucking grade and he’s stared at Dom for a long time the same way he stares at her now, jealous of any attention that goes outside the family.

Jesse’s eager like a puppy and she thinks none of them are fucking him much because he’s just a little too awkward and giddy. Or maybe he’s so used to being with them, all of them able to take control during sex, that he doesn’t know what to do when he’s supposed to be the one doing the pursuing.

It makes her grin, the idea that they’ve broken him for anything else, and for the first time she realizes – this isn’t normal, maybe, but I don’t want to give it up.

#

Deep in the heart of Mexico, hiding until they can get clear and get farther away, Mia realizes – this isn’t normal, maybe, but I’d rather be anything but.

She wears Letty’s dog tags openly now. Dom glared at them the first time she did, but then his expression softened into something else, something flush with hurt and love and understanding. He brushed his fingers over the silver cross he wore and gave her a little nod.

They understand each other better these days.

Brian’s all eager puppy and reminds her so much of Jesse in those early days when he first started coming around that her throat goes tight. Maybe this is the real Brian, the one they got glimpses of back when he was an undercover cop and everyone was still alive.

He hovers when she’s in the kitchen and she finally turns on him, exasperated.

“God, Brian, just fuck him already.” She doesn’t even cross herself. She’s lost so much of her religion, of her faith.

“I don’t,” he says, but she cuts him off. She’s sick of this shit.

“Look. You’re really fucking obvious and you’re really fucking blind. Letty was fucking him and me. He was fucking Vince. And Leon. And Jesse. So was I.” She shrugs. “You’re the second one I got to have first.”

He stares at her, his eyes wide. He looks like a startled animal.

“You think it’s weird.” She shrugs again and grabs her beer. “Think what you want. It’s a kind of family. I told you. Dom’s like gravity.” She takes a big drink, watching him over her bottle. “Fight it all you want, but if you stick around, it’ll happen. It always does.”

She leaves him with that thought and can’t stop grinning. She’s tired of him acting like he knows more than she does about life, like he has to protect her or some stupid shit like that.

Mia sits outside to watch the sunset. Her beer is cold and has just enough lime. It’s beautiful here and she relaxes. The little luxuries. All it cost was her entire life, all her dreams for her future.

Dom’ll go back to doing illegal things, she’s certain. He’ll build a new family. Maybe she’ll fuck them. Maybe she won’t. She’ll patch up the ones that get hurt. If it doesn’t bother her too much, she’ll let them nickname her Doc.

#

Brian settles down some after a week and Mia knows. She grins and waits.

He comes to her a couple days later and kisses her soundly. She tangles her fingers in his hair. He’s not the one she wants most, but he’s twisted his way into her heart, lies and all. Some lies end up looking more like the truth than others.

#

They’re in Brazil when the call comes. Mia knows something’s up when she first hears Cara’s voice on the phone. She met her briefly in Tokyo but she went off the grid for awhile after Han died.

“Mia?” she asks and her voice sounds weird.

“Yes. Who is this?” Then she gets it. “Cara?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry to call so – well, I don’t know. Is it late where you are?” She's called on the cell phone, so it's possible she doesn't know where they are. Why would she? Dom left this number with that guy in Tokyo, Han's friend, just in case.

“What did you need?” Because people always need something from them.

“You need to get to Santo Domingo,” she says. She’s breathing too fast and her voice is shaky.

“Why?”

“There’s someone here. You’re not going to believe me unless you see,” and she cuts herself off, but Mia knows, she _knows_, exactly what Cara was going to say. She grabs the dog tags and holds on tight.

“Cara. Tell me why I have to come.”

“Bring Dom,” she says instead. And then, “It’s a miracle.”

Mia shuts off the phone when they’re done and very carefully makes her way to the nearest chair. She leans forward, clutching the dog tags with one hand and the phone with the other. She puts her head between her knees, and breathes very slowly.

It can’t be true. It can’t. It’s absolutely not possible.

But deep inside, where her faith still lingers no matter how she tries to burn it out, there’s hope.


End file.
